


[Vid] Hero

by heresluck



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video, Vividcon, Vividcon 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/pseuds/heresluck
Summary: A source of light when things go wrong.Music: Ces Cru feat. Mackenzie Nicole.





	[Vid] Hero

[Download](http://heresluck.net/videos/BlackPanther-Hero-mp4.zip)

[DW post](https://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/1244136.html)


End file.
